legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Gold
Gordon Gold was the most recent Master of Golden Power in Ogaji. He is the half-brother of Darius Dark and Hank, the creators of Ogaji and Ninjago respectively. He fought with the Elemental Masters during the Extinction, but was cursed by Bamos into a dark crystal. Years later he was freed, and returned back home to the First Realm. He later joined G and the Dragon Hunters. 35 years later he was killed by the Deicide. History Early History Long before Time had a name there was the Oni and the Dragon. The two races lived together in the First Realm, and were eternally at war with each other... until one day, three children were born of the two worlds. The first child was named Hank, and when he couldn't decide a side to stay on- the Oni or the Dragon, he left their world to begin a new one, that being Ninjago. The second child was Darius. Darius knew full well which side he would stay on, the Oni side, yet still felt an urge to create a new realm, to be like his older brother. The third child was Gordon. Gordon was the opposite of his brother Darius in that he sided with the Dragon. Being the remaining child in the First Realm, he was titled the Golden Dragon Master, and was gifted the Golden Dragon Blade, forged from the Gold of the Golden Dragon's breath, and the tooth of Firstbourne. Gordon lived in the First Realm and lead the Dragons with Firstbourne at his side to drive away the evil Oni. While about half of the Oni migrated to Ninjago and Ogaji, the remaining proved to be extremely powerful for him to fight. In order to truly end the war, he separated the First Realm in two, and made specific lands where the Dragons and Oni would live separately. The Creation of the Sacred Realm With the war being temporarily at halt, Gordon saw it fit that he take a break. He journeyed to his brother's lands, Ninjago and Ogaji, on separate occasions. He found that Ninjago was in good hands, as Hank's children were keeping it at peace, but Ogaji seemed to be in trouble. He found that it was ungoverned, and the only real protectors were the Elemental Masters. He knew he had to do something, so he created a realm that would watch over Ogaji. He called the Realm the Sacred Realm, and he appointed three Golden Gods with his power to watch over Ogaji. They were the silent judgers of the land, and were only to interfere with their affairs only if absolutely necessary. The three Gods (Earthra, Fira, and Auqra) embodied three divine Elements, being Life, Order, and Terra. Along with the Divine Elements, he gave them the titles of the Gods of Courage, Power, and Wisdom respectively. Being satisfied with his work, he left the Sacred Realm to let it develop on it's own, and journeyed to Ogaji to watch over it at ground level. Joining the Elemental Alliance He descended from the heavens to Ogaji, and the people described him as a "golden god" coming down to watch over them. During his time in Ogaji, he found out about the Elemental Alliance. With no guardians in Ogaji, the Elemental Masters combined to protect the realm from dark forces. Gordon, being the Elemental Master of Golden Power, joined them in their quest to vanquish evil. The Extinction Gordon played a major role in the war against Bamos. It was his power that dealt great damage to him. Unfortunately, he was defeated and cursed into a dark crystal, held in place by Bamos' Sword of Darkness. . . Milo's Adventures The Hero of Light Gordon had been trapped in the Dark Crystal for many years. During that time, he had gone into a magically induced coma. His time in the crystal dampened his power, and his power of good, and it slightly corrupted him. . . ''Revenge of the Demon Prince'' After many years of being imprisoned in the Dark Crystal, Gordon was freed and awakened from his coma by Junior. Junior, being under the influence of Bamos at the time, used Gordon as a ploy in his evil plan. (At this point Junior and everyone else only referred to him as Golden God.) Junior convinces Golden God (who has lost his memory,) that his enemy Nicholas Rogers put him there, and that they had to destroy him. Gordon and Junior attack Nicholas, but they are defeated. Gordon is seemingly killed, but he really found himself in the Temple of Time surrounded by many of it's mystical weapons. He assumed "ultimate power" by using the combined power of the weapons. He went after Nicholas himself, but was defeated yet again. Nicholas reveals to him that it was not he who imprisoned him, but Bamos. Gordon apologizes for his misjudgment, and regains some of his memories. Gordon and Nicholas go after Junior directly, but find that he is not where he appeared to be. He tricked them by sending a hologram version of himself to toy with them. Gordon and Nick realized where he really was and found him at the Dark Crystal holding the Sword of Darkness. There, Nicholas convinced Junior that he was on the wrong side, and he dropped the sword. Junior joined Team Waters as a "junior member" of the team, and Nicholas asked Gordon if he would also like to come with them. Gordon declined, having unlocked his remaining memories, and tells Nicholas that he must return to the First Realm, having left it for so long. Gordon says farewell to Junior and Nicholas, and he takes off. Return to the First Realm Gordon returned to the First Realm and found it mostly at peace. The Oni and Dragon stayed at their respective sides, but there was a small civilization of people forming on the Dragon side, He stayed with Firstbourne at her nest, and governed the land for many years. During this time he suddenly acquired the element of creation as a gift from Firstbourne. It wasn't until a very long time later that Gordon felt a disturbance in the balance of Ogaji, and knew he had to return. Closing the Circles Of Rotten Heritage Gordon returns to Ogaji and finds that the ancient Half-Oni have been freed from their capture. He finds the current Elemental alliance, (the soon to be Dragon Keepers) lead by G Frost, and informs them of the Half-Oni's capabilities. He reveals to them that the only way to harm them is with his armor, forged from the golden breath of the Golden Dragon. Gordon joins the Ninja in finding his armor and halting the Half-Bloods plans, but don't go very far. At the point where they've collected all of his armor, the Half-Bloods collected the four Staffs of Being, and resurrected their Lost Queen. Gordon assists the Keepers and becomes a valued member of the team. Gordon joined them in chasing the Oni into the First Realm, and stopped the Lost Queen from gaining the element of Creation. The Queen knew however that Gordon had the element first, and he was their closest chance to getting it. He knew that he was doomed, he was only one person compared to their whole army. He recently found out about G's power being taken from him as punishment for Doomsday, ''and he thought that he has changed, and was worthy of getting his power back. He trusted G that if he were to take charge once again, they would get it done. Before he died, he transferred his power back to G, having him reclaim his title as the Master of Creation. Mirror Me Part 1 After sacrificing himself to help G, the Lost Queen still forgot about creation, and used Tom to destroy the first realm. G stopped her, and rebuilt it using his power. When he did this, he also reverted Gordon's death. . . Gordon was alive again in the First Realm. He was satisfied at his sacrifice because the realm was there, so they succeeded. However, he had lost his armor and his powers, and he had become a nomad. He lived in his Home World alone, no longer able to speak to dragons due to a strange shift in his appearance, and loss of his power. Some time later, he is chased by two strange men, and he realizes he needs help from the Ninja. The Ninja come to his aid, and he finds out that the men were Lord Dimmick and Mr. E. They were villains that were after his power. Eventually they are confronted, and Mr. E steals Gordon's power. With that, his form changes. As he is about to take off his mask to reveal his true identity, the Ninja use their combined Elemental Power, leaving his mechatronic face disfigured. The Ninja escape the First Realm and leave him for dead, assuming him dead... Gordon joins the Dragon Keepers as the Master of Golden Power. Mirror Me Part 2 Serces assembles a small army of Masters of Destruction (Majora, Plague, and Ben Rivers.) They plan on stealing the four Elements of Creation from the Dragon Keepers and powering Serces' Gauntlet of Creation so that he may be G's equal. The Dragon Keepers combat this by creating a Gauntlet of Destruction. They both steal both sets of powers, killing each master individually, leaving only Kaitlin Rogers (who unlocked her Ultimate Potential), Tom Phan, Gordon, and G. Serces ends up angering G, and he destroys a fourth of Ogaji in his anger (creating the Edge of the World landmark.) He encompasses Serces in a case of magic and sends him lost in the Ethereal Divide. Now a fourth of Ogaji is gone, and hundreds died. Gordon and the rest promise to rebuild no matter what. Following Closing the Circles After the destruction of a fourth of Ogaji, Gordon, Kaitlin, G, and Tom rebuild what was left of Ogaji. They could not revive the lives that were lost there, and there was a strange energy that was coming from the Edge. Following this, G and Tom retired from being Ninja, leaving just Kaitlin and Gordon. Together they realized that there was not much they could do, so they went their separate ways. Gordon joined Simon at the Ogaji Academy for Future Ninja. He taught there, and eventually became the headmaster. Rebirth The New Elemental Masters After 35 years of retirement, G and Tom return to the Ninja business when Gordon Gold says he needs someone to teach the New Elemental Masters the arts of Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. G agrees to teach the new class of Masters, and realizes that when there are people that defend, there are people to defend from. From then on, Gordon retired as a sensei, and moved to his house outside of the City. Gordon would remain there until a few months later. The Deicide A few months after his retirement, he is attacked by a mysterious ghost-like man with the element of Wind. He introduces himself as the Deicide, the God killer, and Gordon is his next target. Gordon fights him off, but just barely. He calls the Ninja and warns them of his impending attack. It becomes apparent to them that the Deicide is only going after descendants of old members of Team Waters, so the ninja send those (Chad, Sid, and Sheila) to live with Gordon in safety. The Deicide eventually finds out where they are hiding, and kills Gordon. . . Before he is killed, he transfers his power into his Dragonbone Blade and trusts Chad with it. Legacy After passing his power to Chad, making him the keeper of the sword, his power lived on through him and the sword. Appearance Gordon was at first a muscular man who seemed to be made entirely of golden energy, with a black wrap around his face. During ''Closing the Circles, he wore a white and gold Ninja gi, and had spikey black hair. After being reborn he wore white and gold armor, and had long unkempt white hair, stubble under his chin, and an eyepatch. Weapons and Abilities Gordon's most famous weapon was his Golden Dragon Blade, forged from the breath of the Golden Dragon and the bone of Firstbourne. Gordon also posses the Element of Golden Power, where he has nigh-omnipotence - The user is virtually omnipotent (unlimited in power, unless part of the power is taken from them, in which they have a limited amount of power left.) Unlike Creation, Golden Power can be used for offensive energy attacks, and its "constructs" can be mostly made of energy rather than matter. The user is able to use the five main elements that comprise it (including Energy). Notes * Gordon is based off of Young Wu from Season 9 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * He was the last surviving brother of the Trio of Balance, those born of both the Oni and Dragon. * His original name was Golden God, however back in the earlier drafts of the first Chapter, Gordon and the Golden God were separate people. It wasn't until his original story was revived that the characters were combined. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Golden Power Category:Golden Power Category:Ancient Characters Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Hero of Light Category:2011 Category:Closing the Circles Category:Of Rotten Heritage Category:Mirror Me Part 1 Category:Mirror Me Part 2 Category:2018 Category:Rebirth Category:Ogaji Rebirth Category:The New Elemental Masters Category:The New Ninja of Ogaji